Una nueva mañana
by Akari29
Summary: Ren tiene una última oportunidad. Un beso y una despedida. "Te vas, a la ciudad definitiva, sin mí"


"_**Una nueva mañana"**_

_Tan solitario._

_Todo es tan real y solitario desde entonces._

_Mi vida varía entre el trabajo y tus recuerdos, casi al borde de crear dos mundos paralelos._

_Tú en cada cosa; tú en la casa, tú en el parque, tú en los lugares a los que nunca fuimos. Y a los que no iremos._

_Tú, mi pasión y mi amor._

_Todavía resuena en mi cabeza el rumor de la calle, el ruido de las sirenas agudas, el bullicio de la gente en torno a los sucesos.

* * *

_

- ¡Tsuruga-san!..¿Otra vez escapando de las comidas?...- dijo ella con un tono de reproche molesto y encantador. Él bufó.

- No es eso Mogami-san…Es que verdaderamente, no he tenido tiempo de parar…Ya sabes lo que dicen; ¡el trabajo primero!

- Esa es una excusa muy pobre…Si no te cuidas, a la vez descuidas tu trabajo indirectamente…Porque si no comes, no tienes suficientes vitaminas y energías para actuar, por lo que tus defensas bajan y te puedes enfermar más fácilmente…

- Ja!- chistó Ren a modo de burla. Ella se exasperó.

- Eso demuestra lo poco profesional que eres…- cruzó los brazos, como si se hubiera ofendido. Ren la contempló. _"¿Cómo me puedes hacer todo esto?",_ pensó.

- Ok! Ok!...

- ¿Me estás dando la razón como a los locos?

- Jajajaja…¡Si sigues así, definitivamente lo haré!...

- Y ¿entonces?...-replicó aún cruzando los brazos, y agregando el taconeo de sus zapatos, impaciente.

- ¿Entonces?...¿Qué?- respondió, sabiendo que la haría enfadar.

- ¡Tsuruga-san!-

- Bueno, deja tanto escándalo…Está bien…Pero habrá que respetar dos condiciones…

- Pfff…

- Uno: Llámame por mi nombre…

- ¿Eh?- ella sonrió y a él le pareció que definitivamente no podría seguir huyendo de lo que sentía.

- Sí,..dime, sólo Ren…Y segunda condición…Mmmm…Bueno, que se repite la consigna…- esta vez la sonrisa de Ren era verdadera.

- Bueno, entonces…También puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

- Muchas gracias Kyoko…Eso me hace muy feliz.- Pasó entonces un ángel volando y el silencio calmo se abrió entre ellos.

El rubor de Kyoko sonrojaba levemente sus mejillas; Tsuruga Ren mostraba para ella, esta vez, una sonrisa verdadera y con ese pedido le había dado a entender que pertenecía a su mundo cercano, algo que Kyoko pensó imposible, inalcanzable.

Entonces, la alarma del celular de Kyoko comenzó chillar.

- ¡Ah!...Ya tengo que irme…Toca sección "Love Me" hoy, pff…

- Está bien…

- Bueno, ¿quedamos para las 8 hoy?...

- De acuerdo…

- Cuando termine en LME, voy de compras…Y luego nos encontramos.

- Entiendo, entonces haré lo posible por terminar cuanto antes y ayudarte con las compras.

- ¡Ah, no es lo que pretendo!

- No es lo que tú pretendes, es lo que yo quiero…- Kyoko no pudo capturar la misiva.

- Bueno, ya me voy yendo entonces…-dijo alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – Ren…- dijo sonriendo- no quiero molestarte con todo esto, sólo que…- volvió su rostro hacia el de Ren.

- ¿Qué?...- podía intuirlo podía sentir los pensamientos de Kyoko, pero ansiaba que saliera de su boca bajo su propia voluntad

- Esta es la forma en que puedo demostrarle…Mi aprecio.

- Lo sé…- dijo con amabilidad y seguridad.

- Bueno..Ahora sí…Hasta luego…- dijo a la vez que tomaba el picaporte.

Ren no encontraba fundamentos suficientes que le explicaran la razón por la que ella podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera, cómo ella podía afectarlo con palabras tan simples, con demostraciones sencillas, no podía soportarlo más.

La piel le quemaba, el ritmo frenético de su corazón no lo dejaba pensar. No podía seguir tolerando la idea de buscarse más excusas para no amarla. No podía aguantarlo más.

- ¡Kyoko!- señaló, a la vez que se le acercaba a pasos apresurados- se te olvida esto…

- ¿ Eh?...¿Qué?- en un movimiento rápido, tomó suavemente una de sus manos, y acarició con la otra la tez blanca y suave de su rostro. Se acercó tanto y tan rápidamente a ella que pensó que la había asustado. Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no huía.

Estaban tan cerca a ella que podía sentir su perfume, podía verse reflejado en sus ojos, podía escuchar el mínimo compás del aleteo de sus pestañas, podía contemplar el rosado de sus labios…Estaba tan cerca, pero necesitaba más.

Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, dando origen a un beso sacro.

Ren sintió el calor en las mejillas de Kyoko.

No podía dejarla ir.

La amaba tanto, tanto, que le parecía egoísta; sólo quería un mundo donde ella estuviera. Sólo la quería para él.

Se alejó sólo un poco de ella.

Un círculo rojo se amoldaba a la facciones de su cara. Kyoko estaba en verdad sonrojada.

Ren no pudo dejar de pensar lo encantadora que se veía Kyoko cuando se sonrojaba.

Otro ángel pasó, arrastrando el silencio.

Ella mostró una mueca de sonrisa y para Ren fue suficiente, aún así, no pudo dejar de dudar.

-Bueno, tengo que irme…- respondió ella.

- Está bien…

- Adios…- volvió a tomar la salida

- ¿Habíamos dicho a las 8, cierto?- dijo titubeante.

-Allí te esperaré…- volvió a verle con su sonrisa. Ren suspiró y rió atontado.

"¿Kyoko, se te olvida esto?...¿Existe alguna excusa más tonta?"

* * *

_Algunos días, me da la sensación de ver tu figura dando vueltas por la casa. _

_Algunos días, tu voz viene a mí como una brisa. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco o en verdad sigues aquí conmigo?_

_Los recuerdos parecen repetirse día y día. Y a veces me da miedo._

_Me abruma la idea de que, el incesante paso del tiempo, vaya borrando de mí tu huella, los detalles que hoy repaso a diario. Aunque lo dudo, siempre habrá en mí algo de ti. Porque yo te pertenecía. Porque tú me has cambiado.

* * *

_

Por más que Ren intentara focalizar, concentrarse, sus esfuerzos resultaban débiles.

Ese beso lo había desestructurado. El centro de su atención había cambiado, y Kyoko lo ocupaba.

El tiempo, siempre en pasos contrarios, pasaba lento y pesado.

Y el reloj, marcaba 6:30 cuando Fuwa Sho apareció, con paso firme entre los decorados.

Traía consigo un ramo de flores perfectas.

Esta vez, por esta única vez, no lucía como el tipo arrogante que siempre se mostraba.

Ante los murmullos, Ren advirtió esta inesperada presencia.

Lo vio caminar hacia donde Kyoko tomaba un descanso y hablaba con unas chicas.

No pudo evitar que sus pies se manipularan solos, siguiendo sus pasos.

-Kyoko- dijo Sho, ya al borde de la mesa.

- ¿Shotaro?..¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió ella con una expresión que Ren no pudo adivinar. A la vez que le dejaba en sus manos aquellas flores.

- Kyo…-la voz de Fuwa sonaba quebrada- Kyoko, perdóname.- repitió casi en un susurro, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre ella, capturándola en un abrazo- Perdóname…Todos estos años…Yo…Lo siento mucho.

Fuwa intempestivamente, se lanzó sobre sus labios, haciéndolos suyos.

Ren observó la escena desde prudente distancia.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?...¿Estás loco o qué?...- gritó Kyoko, alejando de un golpe seco al rubio.

- Yo te quiero…Odiame por besarte, pero yo te quiero… Y quizá ya sea tarde…Quizá ni si quiera exista odio en tu corazón para mí...Y esta bien que así sea.- Kyoko vio cómo la voz de Fuwa se tensaba, haciendo un esfuerzo para no dejarse romper.

Entonces se dio cuenta de todo.

Entonces pudo comprenderlo. Le ofreció una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan sincera, que Fuwa sintió que su mensaje había llegado a ella.

Sonrisa que, a Ren, desde la distancia, le lastimó como el filo de una navaja.

Kyoko logró entender que esa era la forma de Fuwa de disculparse por seguir con todo aquello que la había lastimado, y a la vez, redimirse; él estaba dejándola ir para que buscara su felicidad. Estaba aceptando que ya no sería de él su amor.

El día realmente estaba tomando rumbos inesperados.

Tsuruga Ren, no podía seguir siendo testigo de todo eso.

Estaba molesto. ¿Qué significaba ese juego de miradas que no entendía?...¿Qué significaba esa maravillosa sonrisa de Kyoko?

Se alejó de ahí, furioso.

Los celos lo abrumaron.

* * *

_Definitivamente, he sido un tonto. Y mi culpa, aunque me excluyas de eso, no me deja dormir._

_Desde entonces, no puedo mirar el reloj y la caída de la tarde me resulta tan insoportable._

_¿Puede crearse__ tanta soledad sin una persona? ¿Puede doler tanto?_

_Me siento ajeno en cada paso que no estás.(__A)

* * *

_

Los nubarrones habían opacado el cielo de la gran ciudad. El relampagueo y el estruendo de los truenos, advertían el inicio de la tormenta.

Ya eran 8:15 y el teléfono celular de Ren, resonaba sin parar.

"_Mogami Kyoko"_, titilaba en la pantalla.

Estaba tan molesto que no podía si quiera hablarle.

Hasta que escuchó su voz en el mensaje de voz:

"_Tsk…Debí traer un paraguas…Ren, no sé qué esté pasando…¿Estás molesto conmigo?"_- su voz sonaba tan triste- _"No importa…Yo sé que Ren, no me dejará esperando aquí, ¿verdad?...Ren, yo…Tengo que decirte algo importante. Aquí estoy esperándote."_

"_¡Demonios! ¿En qué estoy pensando?...La mujer que amo me está esperando bajo esta tormenta."_- se reprochó para sí Ren.

A la vez que emprendía una veloz carrera hacia el estacionamiento.

Manejó lo más rápido y precavido que pudo bajo la lluvia.

Pero, el tiempo, invencible enemigo, le jugaba un lento juego.

Desde lejos, vio al tumulto de la gente arremolinarse en una esquina.

Su corazón le regaló un mal presagio.

No pudo hallarla entre la gente. Sus ojos la buscaban, desesperados.

Fue entonces cuando los aullidos de las ambulancias, el ruido de la gente, la música imparable del mundo, se convirtieron en silencio.

El cuerpo frágil y pequeño de Kyoko, sangraba en las manos de los paramédicos que la atendían.

Ren, cruzó todas las medidas de seguridad, sin importarle nada más.

Tomó su mano.

Ella le contemplaba con una calma dolorida.

Confundido, desesperado, siguió cada paso de los paramédicos. Subió con ellos en la ambulancia.

- Perdóname, Kyoko, esto es mi culpa…Si hubiera llegado a tiempo…-repetía sin cesar Ren con la garganta echa un nudo.

- No…No di-digas eso, Ren…

- No hables, no te esfuerces…Ya llegamos al hospital…Los médicos te atenderán, te pondrás bien…

- Ren- el esfuerzo de Kyoko para hablar era tan evidente- tengo que decirte algo…Yo…

- Por favor, no digas nada…No te esfuerces…Tendremos tiempo para hablar…Te pondrás bien y hablaremos todo el tiempo…Yo también tengo algo que decirte Kyoko.

- Ren…Yo…Te amo.

- ¡Kyoko!

- Yo te amo, perdona si no pude decírtelo antes.- las lágrimas cruzaban el rostro de ambos.-Mi vida desde que te conocí fue tan feliz.

- No digas más…Kyoko, yo también te amo…Estoy enamorado de ti como nunca lo estuve de nadie…Y por eso, escúchame, tienes que ponerte bien…No puedes dejarme ahora, Kyoko, yo te necesito, eres mi vida.

- Siempre estaré contigo, Ren. Sólo recuerda que…_Que siempre llegará el mañana._

La voz de Kyoko se iba apagando. Cada vez sonaba más lejana.

Sus ojos parecían ser vencidos por un yugo eterno conjurado por Morfeo.

Ren gritó y lloró su nombre.

* * *

_Maldito el azar del destino. Maldito el tiempo que negué todo lo que podías hacer despertar en mí. Maldigo mi cobardía._

_Tu luz quemó mis naves cargadas de incertidumbre.__(B)_

_Tu voz espantó el temor del pasado._

_Tu risa fue mi bandera._

_Tu vida fue mi vida._

_Y ahora,_ _ yo procuraré sonreír más a menudo, y acostarme a una hora prudente._

_Tú__ me enseñaste que afuera siempre me está esperando una nueva mañana._

_Te vas, a la ciudad definitiva sin mí._

_Y aquí quedaré enfermo y huérfano._

_Los días han caídos lentos como el polen de un árbol, cubriendo todo mi jardín de desencanto._

_Lo sucedáneo de la vida, será, al fin, el tiempo que he de recorrer sin ti.(B)_

_Y a pesar de que el tiempo, enemigo implacable, corra sin retorno, devolviéndome a la rutina. Ya nada será lo que fue._

_Te fuiste a la ciudad definitiva, sin mí. _

_Pero, si esto es el destino, ¿nos volveremos a encontrar, verdad? Yo sé que un día, los dioses conjugarán el destino para nosotros y ya no nos separaremos más._

_Entonces, ya no existirán más excusas._

_Pero hoy, la vida golpea mi puerta._

_Y es que_ _tú me enseñaste que afuera siempre me está esperando una nueva mañana, radiante y soleada.

* * *

_

Versos prestados de canciones:

(A) "Claro que"- David Filio

(B)"Te vas"- Ismael Serrano.

* * *

Sí, sí, sí….No me maten por este final! n_n

A pesar de eso, espero que les haya gustado este Kyoko/Ren algo singular.

Ya saben, amigos y amigas, espero sus críticas, tomatazos, saludos...No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

_**Brisalunar**__** – 8/8/2010.**_


End file.
